Superman (Horus)
Superman is the first film in the DCEU, based on DC Comics' character of the same name. Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent * Gaspard Ulliel as H'El * Amber Heard as Lois Lane * TBA as Alexei "Lex" Luthor * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Kevin Costner as John Kent * Jay Baruchel as Jim Olsen * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White Plot Growing up on Earth, Clark Kent always knew he was different. For one, he could see things other people couldn't. He could see things happening all the way across Smallville, that is. Second, he could easily outrace a car while waiting at his bus stop. His two best friends in the entire world, Pete Ross and Lana Lang, viewed these abilities as "gifts" to be appreciated. Of course, however, Clark's parents wanted their son to refrain from using his powers, fearing he'd be taken away from them. When Clark finally discovers his alien heritage at the age of 17, he decides to leave his family and go on a journey to learn more about his origins. Searching for clues, he comes across an alien theorist, Lex Luthor. Befriending Luthor and moving to Metropolis, Clark begins his life as the alien superhero, Superman. Though initially, Luthor seems to be a fan of the Man of Steel, that all changes when a new threat comes to Earth. As Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane interviews the Last Son of Krypton, it is revealed that he wasn't the only one to escape the planet's destruction. Clark's "brother", H'El, comes to Smallville, having sensed his brother's pod's activation. Superman meets H'El, and though initially, the two seem to be on good terms, H'El soon reveals his true intentions. He tells Superman that their father never truly intended on restoring the planet, but rather, simply letting his sons survive elsewhere in the universe. H'El tries to convince Kal-El to join him in his quest to save their planet, but at a terrible cost: the destruction of the Solar System. H'El tries to find the Quantum Crystal from within Clark's rocket. Superman tells his brother to stop before he makes a horrible mistake. H'El realizes that Earth has "corrupted" Kal-El, and the two engage in battle. At last, H'El wins, and he gets what he needs to restore Krypton on Earth. Using his own ship as a time-displacement device, H'El begins the destruction of Earth in hopes to replace it with a better world. In the arctic, H'El's ship begins replacing Earth's poles with the time-travelling fragments of Krypton's past (this would be the creation of the Fortress of Solitude). At last, H'El and Superman engage in a final battle. As the two godly beings fight, time rifts begin opening up around Earth. Superman tells H'El that he cannot finish this process, for not only will it destroy Earth, but the entire timestream as well. H'El realizes his mistake, and volunteers to use himself as a weapon to stop the ship before it causes a temporal collapse. H'El destroys the Quantum Crystal, but in doing so, sacrifices himself. Category:Horus DCEU